Dos vidas, dos amores
by ginebralocacullen
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Bella no fuera hija unica?¿Si Jacob fuera vampiro? ¿si fueran dos hermanos Blacks? N/A Historia de Crepusculo con nuevas historias. Pvo de vista de algunos personajes. Esta historia se puede encontrar en fanfic y soy la misma autora
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El encuentro.

Nunca sabré él porque nos separaron al nacer. No se lo voy a perdonar nunca, separarnos 17 años sin contar nada… ¡malditos!

Renee se despidió de mí al llegar al aeropuerto donde me esperaba el avión que me llevaría a ver a mi padre y a mi hermana, de los que no sabía sino sus nombres a los cuales me tendrían que acostumbrar a partir de ahora, Charlie y Claire. Al llegar a Forks, me di cuenta de que me esperaban sentados en un banco. Pensaba que serian diferentes pero me sorprendió ver a Claire riéndose de mí, eso me molesto mucho y casi la mato al llegar a aquella casa desconocida para mí aunque quería hacerme la loca fui a su encuentro.

-Claire puedes guiar a tu hermana hasta su habitación, yo subiré enseguida las maletas-grito Charlie al ver a Bella aturdida.

-Claro-grite al instante- Bella, sígueme.

Seguí a Claire hasta una habitación no muy pequeña con dos camas con una colcha morada y otra con una colcha azul. Además de dos ordenadores para cada una. El silencio me incomodaba y puse la radio para oír la música actual, en ese momento Claire intentó decir algo pero se calló repentinamente al verme intentar entablar una conversación con ella… pero me fue imposible. Al final dijo:

-Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien…-se calló y continuó-Papa nos ha cambiado de instituto porque dice que no va estar pagando para que nos malcríen. Así que a partir de ahora estaremos en el instituto de Forks público…-de repente todo estaba en silencio.

-¿Por qué te quedas callada? ¿Te pasa algo? –dije intentando disimular que me importaba su vida.

-Porque mi novio estudia en el colegio privado donde iba y por culpa de papá ahora cortara conmigo y no es justo…-su voz se quebró.

-No te preocupes, ya encontraras otro mejor-dije intentando no reírme.

Mire a otro lado no quería seguir hablando con ella. Me ponía de los nervios seguir allí, así que fui a la cocina con Charlie.

-¿Claire, por qué no vas con Bella al instituto?-dijo Charlie.

-Bueno,…-dije no muy convencida de hacer lo correcto.

Bella era demasiado tímida y yo demasiado extrovertida. No congeniabamos en nada, ni siquiera en el color del pelo.

Al llegar vi a dos extraños que se acercaban rápidamente a nosotras, uno parecía chino y el otro seria del norte porque era rubio con ojos claros. Se presentaron como Eric y Mike, detrás de ellos vinieron cuatro personas más a presentarse; se llamaban Jessica,Angela, Lauren y Tyler.

Eric fue el más atrevido y pregunto:

-¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Bella y Claire Swan-contesto alguien.

Ese alguien fue Mike que se mostraba muy interesado en Claire, ya que la había visto varias veces con el uniforme del anterior instituto pero también por mí.

Yo fui con Jessica y Bella a la clase de lengua, lo que yo odiaba. De que servía estudiar lengua cuando tienes pensado ser una matemática de prestigio. La hora paso lenta y se me hizo interminable pero por lo menos tenía a alguien con quien hablar.

A la hora del almuerzo, fuimos todos a sentarnos juntos. Yo miraba a una mesa algo extraña donde ninguno de los ocupantes comía nada de lo que tenía en las bandejas.

-Bueno, ¿tenéis idea de quienes son eso?-Preguntó Angela al vernos mirando hacia esos maravillosos rostros de tez pálida y ojos que iban de negro a marrón oscuro.

-No-dijimos a coro

-Esos son los Cullen, la familia más rara de Forks-Dijo Mike riéndose entre dientes.

-La chica rubia es Rosalie, el del pelo corto es Emment, la del pelo erizado es Alice tengan cuidado es muy rarita, el que está al lado de ella es Jasper, el del pelo cobrizo es Edward y el que se acaba de sentar es Jacob-dijo Jessica.

Me quede un rato mirando hacia allí, fijándome especialmente en 2 personas. Mi hermana estaba metida en la conversación de tal forma que apenas se dio cuenta de que la miraba el tal Jacob. Cuando este me vio mirando hacia allí me vino el rubor a las mejillas. Rápidamente me gire, sin darme cuenta de que todos me miraban expectados al verme ruborizada.

-Bella, no te hagas ilusiones, no hacen caso a ninguna chica-Dijo Lauren enfadada.

No dije nada. Tocó la campana y salí despedida hacia la clase de cálculo seguida por Angela y Tyler. Allí vi a Jacob que seguía mirándome me senté al lado de Angela y que al final de la clase dijo:

-Creo que deberías ir a saludar a Jacob porque te mira todo el rato-dijo en voz baja para que nadie la oyera-venga, corre…

-Bueno si tú lo dices-dije no muy convencida

Fui hacia él, pero al llegar ya no estaba. Me puse enferma al ver lo descortés que había sido y lo osado por haberme estado mirando fijamente. Fui a reunirme con Bella que me esperaba con mal humor y pegando a la pared "un puñetazo" con rabia. Mike estaba pegado a ella y Jessica estaba hablando con él.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-Dije separada de ella unos metros para no recibir un puñetazo-¿Bella…?

-¡Me cago en Edward Cullen!-dije con mucha rabia-Sabes en toda la clase no me ha dicho nada y al sentarme se ha tapado la nariz como si oliera mal, me pone de los nervios. Mike, ¿a qué huelo bien?

Antes de contestar Jessica ya no estaba allí.

-Claro, guapa-Dijo Mike.

-Ves lo que yo digo este tío es un fantasma, maldito Edward Cullen-gruñí.

-Te entiendo Bella, me paso algo parecido a mí con Jacob Cullen, ¿sabes fui a saludar y se fue, además me estuvo mirando durante toda la clase?-dije casi chillando.

-Ah… no te conté, también estuvo mirándote en el comedor-Dije riéndome.

-¡¿Como…?!Me lo cargo-Dije mientras me agarraba Mike- no me agarres que voy a ir por él. Suéltame.

-Tranquila ya se habrá ido.

-Hoy se salvo pero no pienses que la próxima se salvará así de fácil.

Al llegar a casa, fui directa a la habitación para encerrarme y no salir nunca. Maldito Edward Cullen como puede ser tan…Sabia que tenía que hablar con Charlie así que salí de la habitación y baje la escalera a trompicones.

-¿Qué paso hoy en clase, Claire?

-No mucho, casi me cargo a un chico.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un maleducado y un atrevido.

-¿Cómo?

Entre en ese momento en la cocina y se hizo un silencio sepulcral que no puede aguantar y dije:

-Seguid no me importa, por cierto qué queréis comer.

-No sé, haz lo que mejor se te dé-Dijo Charlie.

-Vale.

Después de 1 hora haciendo solomillo con salsa de champiñones y papas fritas; los llame a la mesa a grito pelado ya que estaban en sus habitaciones.

-¿os gusta?-dije temblando

-umm…

-umm…esta buenísimo. Gracias, Bella-Dijo Charlie.

-De nada. Que aproveche.

Comimos tranquilos sin que ninguno de los tres dijera ni mu después de aquella breve pregunta. Después, me fui con Bella a la habitación para hacer los deberes y estudiar. Unos minutos bastaron para que casi me corte las venas… ¡Que niña más insoportable no dice nada de nada! Pensé. Así que dije para romper el hielo:

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte asomando la cabeza por encima de su hombro.

-Nada…-de repente cerró lo que estuviera haciendo para que no se lo viera.

Me quede extrañada preguntando que sería lo que estuviera haciendo hasta ese mismo instante.

-En realidad estaba imaginándome cómo podría matar a los Cullen de las narices que nos molestan-lo dijo de tal forma que me pregunte las forma que tendría a notadas en aquel libro.

-¿Me lo enseñas?

-Claro, a lo mejor me podrías ayudar a cumplir mi plan ¡muerte a los Cullen!

-Unidas venceremos, mañana empezaremos con el plan- no hizo falta que me dijera nada debido a que era como si supiéramos lo que pensaba la otra.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La conversación

Al día siguiente, baje la escalera sentada en la barandilla. Me pareció que Bella me miraba impresionada con mi arte al bajar por la barandilla sin ningún movimiento extraño. Ella bajo dándose golpes los escalones.

-¿Cómo están mis niñas preferidas?-Dijo Charlie al vernos entrar a la vez por la cocina. Nos reímos a la vez-Nunca había pensado que os llevarías tan bien.

-Bueno…-Dijo Bella

-… fue mala idea separarnos- continúe.

Llegamos a instituto en mi nuevo coche que regalo de Charlie por haber venido a Forks. Aunque era algo viejo me gustaba mucho. Llegamos temprano así que esperamos a "los Cullen" para montar un escándalo yo no estaba dispuesta pero Claire si y bueno… me deje llevar por el momento. Pero para nuestra sorpresa los dos sujetos no vinieron y eso hizo que nos molestara más su desaparición.

Paso una semana y apareció por fin… ¡Edward Cullen! Tenía que poder controlarme pero al llegar la hora de biología ansiada después de 4 horas buscando una oportunidad para cantarle las 40 al chulito fui hacia él y me senté haciendo ruido como si estuviera molesta,! quería tirarle la silla a la cabeza pero me relaje para no propiciar ningún accidente¡

Hoy teníamos que hacer una práctica en parejas, que ya había hecho en Phoenix, así que me resigne hacer la práctica con el insoportable Edward Cullen.

-Hola Bella Swan, no he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme. Me llamo Edward Cullen encantado de conocerte al fin -me dejo embobada con su exquisito vocabulario que parecía sacado de una película antigua.

-Hola Edward-dije al fin cuando me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran dorados.

-¿Te gusta el frío?

-La otra vez hiciste un gesto de mal olor y ahora me preguntas por el tiempo, que quieres que te diga Edward-conteste intentando sonar segura.

-Si…

-Pues la verdad es que no me gusta el frío-dije enfadada

-Lo siento de veras es que…-dijo entristecido.

-No pasa nada no es culpa tuya es de otro…es una larga historia-dije para animarlo por alguna razón me sentía culpable y eso me disgustaba.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, si no te importa contármela.

-Si tu quieres a mi no me importa contártela pero después de la clase ¿vale?-dije al final

-Vale

-Señores empezad y quien gane se llevara la cebolla de oro-Dijo el profesor Banner

-Jajaja,venga ya Señor Banner-gritaron a coro todos los estudiantes.

-Las damas primero-Dijo mientras me acercaba el microscopio. Me quede mirándole a el.

- Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas. - Dijo tranquilamente.

- No - dije- Yo lo hago.

-Profase - Dije rápidamente después de una rápida examinada.

- ¿Te importa si lo miro? –dijo. Él se pegó a mi mano y el frío subió por mi brazo al intentar quitar la diapositiva. Él alejó su mano de la mía.

- Lo siento. - Murmuro entre dientes. Necesitaba algo qué mirar, así que agarro el microscopio y miro rápidamente por el lente.

- Profase. – Asintió.

Miró la otra diapositiva.

- Anafase. – dijo mientras escribía en la segunda línea.

- ¿Puedo? - Pregunte.

-Si-luego asentí para que el supiera que estaba de acuerdo

- ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? – Pregunte. No mire mucho tiempo la diapositiva. - Interface – Dije en un tono despreocupado quizás esforzándome un poco en tratar de sonar así y empujé el microscopio hacía él. No toqué el papel, sino que esperé a que él escribiera la respuesta.

Y así terminamos la práctica, hablando y sin mirarnos en ningún momento. Tras acabar salimos de la clase antes de que sonara el timbre. Le mire intentando averiguar porque sus ojos habían cambiado de negros a dorados.

-¿Que...?-no termine la frase, me daba vergüenza.

-Sigue con tu pregunta.

-Nada, solo quería saber por que tienes los ojos de distinto color-pregunte con cautela.

-Porque si me dan los rayos ultravioletas me cambian-Contesto por fin después de haber estado buscado las palabras adecuadas-Bueno, ¿me cuentas la historia?

-Vale,bueno todo empezó cuando mi madre se acababa de casar... y Phil es jugador de béisbol,... así que tienen que viajar mucho y … a mi no me gusta viajar así que me vine aquí ademas aproveche y conocí a mi hermana y a mi padre.

-Aja..., oye me tengo que ir. Nos vemos-Dijo despidiéndose.

-Hola, Bella-dijo Claire que acababa de llegar-Hola,Edward Cullen. Quieto ¿ A donde vas?-Dijo enfadada con los puños cerrados.

-Hola, Claire Swan ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Sí estas molestando a mi hermana y no me gustas un pelo así que... por qué no te largas antes de que te meta un puñetazo-dijo con los puños preparados.

-Edward, adiós ya nos veremos. Por favor, Claire...-se me fue la voz antes de pronunciar las palabras.

-Adiós Bella-dijo aumentando la voz Edward ya un poco lejos.

-Eso largate sabandija-gruñó.

-Ya basta...-y me desmaye.

-Bella,¿estas bien?-dijo alguien que me acababa de sostener antes de caerme.

-!Apartate, no la toques saco de pulgas¡-gruñó Claire.

-No...

Pasaron 2 horas y había tenido que soportar al niño pijo de Edward Cullen. No podía estaba harta y me la lleve de allí como pude hacia el coche que estaba en el aparcamiento. Y como no el chulito me acompaño...!hasta mi casa¡ que se cree el rey del mundo. Como pudo meterse en el coche con dos chicas tan buenas como nosotras. Que pensarían nuestro vecinos si nos ven aparecer con un hombre en nuestro coche; ¿esta loco o que?

-No se como puedes meterte tan tranquilo en mi coche no tienes vergüenza,tío-dije muy tensa.

-Perdona, pero no lo hago para molestarte no porque ella me preocupa

-Lo siento pero es que...

-¿Que pasa ? ¿ Jacob te ha hecho algo?-Dijo- si te ha hecho algo dime y le doy.

-No, pero es un maleducado se comparto mal conmigo y por eso me he puesto así, perdona-dije agarrándole la mano.

-No pasa nada,pero no me cojas la mano por favor te lo pido-dijo e inmediatamente me soltó la mano con la que cogí la suya.

Joder,vaya mierda no le gusto y por que ella si. Pero si es una inútil, ni siquiera es guapa y es patosa. Tengo que conquistar a Edward como sea, pero lo haré a través de Jacob así pensara que me gusta y cuando el me acabe destrozando,Edward se preocupare y yo me haré la victima para que le de Pena y me acabe queriendo.

-¿que me ha pasado?¿Edward...?

-No pasa nada,solo te has desmayado-Dije a mi oído.

-Ah-dije-Pero, ¿que haces aquí?¿como he acabado en la cama?¿en pijama...?-Debes irte, sino mi padre te matara-dije con la voz temblorosa.

-Eso vete y déjense de hacerse cochinadas-mire a Claire furiosa como se le ocurre decir eso sabiendo que a mi me gustaba el y me daba vergüenza-Venga,vamos...

-Adiós,cuidate-Su voz sonó como si no lo iba a volver a ver y me deje dormir.

-Creo que mejor dejarla descansar-dije en bajo. -si yo también lo creo-Y le volví a dar la mano, esta vez no le iba a soltar.

-Lo siento, pero no me gustas Claire y creo que eso ya ha quedado claro hoy-dijo pero yo me hice la tonta-no siento lo mismo por ti, así que suéltame.

-no,no y no, me niego.

-¿como...?-dijo alzando un poco la voz.

-vale...-dije resignada-pero ¿por que no te gusto yo?¿A ver?

-No te veo igual que tu a mi-dijo en bajo-quieres una respuesta bien clara,pues mirame...

-Te estoy viendo-le advertí.

Pasaron unos segundos y...Se movió rápido desde la puerta donde estábamos hasta la cama de Bella. Allí la despertó,la levanto levemente y la beso durante unos segundos que para mí fueron eternos.

-Vale, me ha quedado bien claro. Dejalo ya...por … favor...-Solloce el final de la frase me hubiera gustado que fuera a mi a la que besara y no a Bella.

-Adiós, y lo siento muchísimo pero seguiremos siendo amigos-dijo velozmente y se fue.

Pasaron unos días y a medida que pasaban ellos se iban haciendo más amigos. Aunque ya me había quedado claro, pero me seguía gustando un poco.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:...

Hoy estaba lloviendo,según el del tiempo iba a nevar mañana así que cogí mi polo,mi suéter y el paraguas, ademas del chaquetón que se quedaría seguramente dentro del coche. Ayer lo pase muy mal con lo de Edward y Bella y no quería verlos juntos. Así que desayunamos rápido, mas de lo habitual y nos fuimos, quería ver a Jacob y para cantarle las cuarenta.

-Hola, guapa. Soy Jacob Cullen.

-Hola maleducado-dije girándome hacia él y mirándole a los ojos

-¿que te pasa?

-Gilipollas,tu eres tonto ¿o que?A ti que te parece que me pasa-Le dije levantándome de la silla.

-Tranquila,guapa.

-Mira niñato,vete a la mierda.

-Por favor...-dijo acercándose más y más-no maltrates mi corazoncito que se ha enamorado de ti.

-Pero, ¿a ti que te pasa estúpido?Dejate de tonterías y dime que quieres.

-A ti preciosa-dijo agarrándome por la cintura.

-Claire es Jacob Cullen, el guaperas-me susurro Angela

-Y solo por eso tengo que dejarme besar por un baboso-dije sarcásticamente.

-Besame...,Besame mucho...,como si fuera una noche la ultima vez...

-Jajaja...-rompió toda la clase a reír.

-Pero tío tu quieres bronca ¿verdad?-Dijo Mike con las manos agarrándole las suyas.

-Paren,por favor.

-Jacob,ven-dije entre sollozos.

-Vale,gua...,perdón Claire.

Salimos fuera y me acorralo contra una pared apoyado con una mano. Jacob me quito las lagrimas con sus frías manos. Que hicieron que me estremeciera.

-Oye ¿qué querías,nena?-dijo

-No me llames así, mira es que...-dije y me eche a llorar por lo que iba a decir. Y él me aplastó contra su pecho duro pero suave y cómodo. Durante unos minutos permanecimos así pero, luego no se lo pensó dos veces y me levanto la cara obligándome a mirarlo.

-No te preocupes no te lo diré más,Claire-Dijo cogiéndome la barbilla y besándome apasionadamente durante unos minutos que parecieron horas.

En eso apareció el Señor Banner y carraspeo:

-ejemejem...-dijo

Nos dimos la vuelta y enseguida me soltó al verlo plantado allí, delante nosotros dos.

-Perdón, Señor Banner ya vamos-dijo Jacob tocándome el culo invitándome a entrar en la clase, donde Angela estaba impaciente porque lee contara lo que hicimos fuera.

-Por favor, Jake...-dije y me soltó al instante.

-Vale.

Paso la hora y yo me fui con Jake al baño, para hablar con él sin interrupciones y también para no encontrarme con la pareja feliz; Edward y Bella.

-¿Por qué me traes al baño de las chicas?¿acaso piensas que soy gay?¿No te lo demostré ya, si quieres te lo demuestro en profundidad?-dijo al final con voz picara

-Jake, esto es serio...Te traigo porque...Si ya me lo demostraste y creo que te pasaste veinte pueblos ¿en que pensabas?

-¿En que piensas tu trayéndome aquí si fuera un malpensado diría que tu quieres hacerlo?-Dijo riéndose.

-Pero, si es que lo eres-Dije riéndome.

-Vale, bueno lo admito tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo contigo-Dijo empezándose a quitar la camisa.

-Jake,por favor... ¿tu crees que seria normal hacerlo en un baño por primera vez?-dije ruborizada al ver su pecho al descubierto.

-Vale-dijo volviéndose a poner la camisa-¿Y qué querías hablar?

-Bueno... nada ya me lo aclaraste todo-dije dirigiendo hacia la puerta.

-No espera... antes-Dijo agarrándome la cintura, haciéndome girar sobre mi misma y cogiendo rápidamente mi mandíbula dirigiéndola hacia la suya y juntando sus labios fríos con los míos.

Justo en ese momento... la puerta se abrió y entró...Bella con Edward.

-¿Bella, estas segura?-Dijo mientras intentaba respirar un poco debido a que Bella lo llevaba besando desde la salida de la cafetería.

-Si, al cien por cien de segura Edward,...-Se callo de repente al vernos a Jacob y a mi juntos agarrados.

-Ejem,ejem-Dijo Jacob intentando que se fueran estaba decidido ha hacerlo hoy y ahora.

-Ya, vale Jake por favor...-Dije antes de que se quitara la camisa entre susurros.

-Vale,pero...

-Ni peros ni porras.

-Bueno, ¿que hacen ustedes aquí, pareja?-Dijo Edward evitando una risa.

-Eso, porque nos echan en cara nada si nosotros no nos estamos besando solo venias a hablar pero como no se puede aquí nos iremos-Dijo de repente mi hermana.

-Bueno, yo ya me iba- mire de repente a Jacob con una mirada fulminante.

-No...

-Adiós-abrí la puerta y salí

Me dirigí a la entrada de la clase cuando tropecé por culpa de Edward que me seguía detrás. No sé porque me seguía pero estaba claro que era a mi porque en cuanto me caí me dijo:

-Espero que no lo hagas con él, nunca-y se fue rápidamente.

-¿Como? ¿Acaso te crees con derecho a decidir sobre con quien me acuesto? -interrumpió Jacob cogiéndome de la cintura.

-¡¿Que..!Creo vamos a tener una charla con Carlisle y Emment-dijo Edward con voz severa.

-Si,si. Tu sigue y veras donde acabas-dijo Jacob con los puños cerrados.

-Mira no me voy a pelear por algo que sabes que no puedes hacer con ella-dijo Edward yéndose.

-Ella tiene nombre, se llama Claire y es mi novia- Jacob lo dijo tan rápido que me fue casi imposible entenderlo-Y tengo el deber de cumplir mi obligaciones de macho semental-continuo con aire de importancia.

-¿Como?¿Que?¿Jacob a ti te pasa algo oque?-dije confundida.

-Venga, no me digas que no te gusto. Ya me lo demostraste-La arrogancia le superaba.

-Si, pero no para llegar a ese extremo.

-Dejadlo ya.

-!No¡-dijo Jacob cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome al aparcamiento.

Abrió la puerta de su maravilloso y amplio coche y me empujo en el asiento del copiloto. Se monto y arrancó el coche. Fuimos tan rápido que no sabia a donde me llevaba aunque si hubiera puesto mas atención...

-Claire, te amo-Me toco la mejilla para después poner su mano en mi muslo.

-Jacob mira la carretera, no quiero que mi padre te ponga una multa-le obligue poniéndome roja debido a donde me toco.

-Vale, te dejare en tu casa y no nos vamos a volver a ver-dijo apartando su mano.

-No eso nunca me moriría sin ti. Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido-dije metiendo su mano entre mi pelo.

-Ya lo se, nunca te dejare, te lo prometo-Me lo dijo al oído tan cerca que pude oler su camisa.

Así pasaron unas horas,entre manoseos y caricias,besos y abrazos dentro de aquel coche. Al final, pasamos un hotel y llegamos al destino...

-¿Donde estamos?-Dije temblando.

-En el lugar donde vamos ha hacerlo-Dijo por la ventanilla de mi puerta.

-!¿Como?¿estas loco?¡-dije reflexionando sus palabras. Aunque lo deseaba no podría todavía hacerlo.

-Si estoy loco, por ti- dijo cogiéndome en volandas.

-Creo que es demasiado pronto...-No pude resistirlo mas y le bese apasionadamente. Iba en contra mía yo misma, mis palabras me delataban.

-Creo que te acabas de delatar-dijo parándome los labios con un dedo.

-No,señorita Swan. Hoy es solo mía-dijo acercándose.

-lo siento, pero a mi nadie me retiene.

-¿Segura?No se, no se...me da que no tienes razón y que si te puedo retener-dijo haciéndose el chulito.

-No, Jake. Quiero disfrutarlo el día que lo hagamos, no así vale.

-Vale, de acuerdo,pero un beso me lo permitirás ¿no?-dijo soltándome en el suelo.

Al llegar a casa nos despedimos, salí del coche. Y no sabia lo que me esperaba, mi padre me había visto dándome un achuchón con Jacob y me estaba esperando.

-Se puede saber donde estabas. He llamado a los hospitales. Tu en que estabas pensando. Desde cuando puedes volver a las 9 de la noche. Estas castigada. te hubiera pasado algo con ...-se callo de repente y me abrazó.

-Papá,lo siento...

-Nada.

Mi padre me perdono,pero dijo que tenia que tener cuidado. Bella me avasallo de pregunta y yo le respondí a todas excepto a una.¿Como se le ocurrió preguntar eso?

¿Acaso mi padre estaba así por eso?No lo sabre nunca. Lo que se es que mi corazón pertenece a Jacob Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:Justo a tiempo.

Me encontraba mejor, habían pasado unos días y Edward y yo estábamos mas unidos, los días anteriores habíamos estado muy ocupados haciéndonos mimos en las clases. Él estaba en la mayoría de las mías.

-¿Como estas,Bella?-dijo Claire.

-Bien ¿por?-contesten desperezándome.

-Por nada,¿Que tal te tomarías si te dijera que Edward...?-La corte cuando dijo Edward.

-¿No me digas que...?-no tuve que acabar la frase porque ella asintió-¿Donde está?-continué.

-En el salón con papá, diciéndole no se que de novios y del amor, y no se que rollo más-Dijo.

-Me lo cargo, cómo se le ocurrió decir eso- lo dije para mi misma.

-Bueno, sera mejor que te vistas rápido y te lo lleves antes de que le diga algo papá, porque sino va a coger la escopeta. Y no quieres que lo mate ¿no?-dijo riéndose bajo.

Rápidamente cogí una camisa y unos pantalones y me los puse, después baje las escaleras a toda mecha. Aparecí en el salón, agarre a Edward justo antes de que le dijera que estábamos saliendo juntos. Mi padre tenia la escopeta al lado y cargada,con el seguro quitado. ¡Justo a tiempo!Salí velozmente de la habitación y me dirigí a la puerta de la calle.

-Tu estas loco ¿Verdad?-dije apartándome de él-Si mi padre se entera. Te mata.

-Bella, no te preocupes, pero me parece que debería saber que entro en tu cuarto todas las noches.

-Edward, eres un vampiro ¿verdad?-lo dije muy bajo y rápido. Tal fue la sorpresa que se llevo que no me extraño que no me hablara en todo el día.

En la hora de Biología, le dije al oído:

-Te veo en el bosque después, si no vienes lo entenderé. Pero que sepas que te quiero.

Paso el día y no me hablo ni me dijo nada sobre lo que dije, pero yo no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Cuando acabaron las clases fui al bosque. Pero no estaba él allí. Así que decidí irme. Justo en ese momento, me cogió de una mano y me montó en su espalda. E inicio una carrera rápida hacia la cima la montaña, donde estaba un claro.

-Tu en que estabas pensando. No deberías venir sola al bosque, cielo-dijo acariciándome la mejilla .

-¿Y ahora te preocupas por mi? Edward, tú no tienes remedio.

-Si, me preocupo porque eres mi vida, amor.

-¿Yo tu vida? Y ¿por que no me dijiste que eres un vampiro?- dije mientras me intentaba soltarme de su espalda.

-Si,y no te lo dije para protegerte y porque esperaba que encontraras a alguien mejor.

-Pero tu como quieres que encuentre a alguien mejor que tu,Edward te quiero tanto.

-Bella, yo también te quiero-Hizo que me girara y me llevo en brazos para que le pudiera ver su cara, su pelo, sus ojos, su boca y sus dos colmillos(además de todos los dientes) que como no, eran perfectos.

-¿Donde vamos?

-Vas a ver lo que soy si me da luz.

-Edward, yo...-No pude ver de donde venia la luz, me había subido a su espalda y estaba corriendo colina arriba.

-Bella, despierta ya llegamos.

-Edward, que me ha pasado.

-Nada te quedaste dormida.

-Oye ¿Por que no puedes leerme la mente?

-Bella, a que viene eso.

-Es curiosidad, y ¿no te peso?

-A la 2ª pregunta respondo no.

-Bueno, que querías que viera-Me dejo en el suelo y se fue hacia la luz del claro. Y se empezó a quitar la camisa delante de mí.

-Edward, pensé que no querías hacer esto- me puse roja al decirlo.

-Eres una mal pensada. Solo te voy a mostrar esto.

-Edward, eres un guarro,tu me quieres traumatizar.

-Mal pensada, mal pensada ven aquí.

-Pervertido...Edward eres hermoso te quiero.

-Bella, soy un depredador y tu eres mi presa,piensas que soy hermoso cuando doy miedo-dijo volviéndose a colocar la camisa.

-A mi no me das miedo, te adoro y pienso pasar mi vida contigo.¿Edward, cuantos años tienes?

-Mas que tú, 97 años para ser exactos.

-Edward, convierte me en vampiro y así podremos vivir eternamente.

-Bella, eso nunca lo haré.

-¿Por que?

-No es agradable, además sufres mucho. Cari,nunca te lo podría hacer,te quiero mucho para ser capaz de hacerlo.

-Dame un beso.

-No es buena idea,Bella, puedo hacerte daño... Y así es como el león se enamoro de la oveja.

-Que oveja mas estúpida.

-Que león mas morboso y masoquista-Me aferro contra su pecho y yo me acurruque en él. Estuvimos así durante unas horas, dándonos abrazos y caricias, y perdí la noción del tiempo. Llegaba tarde a casa pero no me había detenido a pensar en eso estando en los brazos de Edward;mi querido amor.

-Va siendo hora de irse, Bella. Es muy tarde y tu padre estará preocupado-Si claro como que si no fuera él el preocupado.

-No...-

Pero ya era tarde como para decir nada mas, cuando ya estábamos al lado de mi coche. No podía con mi alma, así que condujo él. Mi padre esperaba en el porche para darme una charlita sobre sexo.

-Adiós-salió del coche y se dirigió a mi puerta para abrírmela

-Bien, pero no deberías acercarte mas a mi en compañía de mi padre. Tiene las dos pistolas encima y es muy buen tirador.

-Bueno, me arriesgare.

-Como quieras, Edward.

-Cullen, gracias por traerla.

-Papá,…

-Señor Swan...quisiera decirle que...-le corte.

-Chiton- le dije muy bajo.

-¿Que querías Edward...?-Edward se libró de mi en un instante y se lo dijo

-Solo decirle que soy novio de su hija- me puse roja como un tomate.

-¿Bella, eso es cierto?-dijo con los ojos como platos.

-Si, papá.

-Nunca lo permitiré. Entra en casa !YA¡-gritó.

-No quiero.

-Niña no seas caprichosa.

-No lo soy, pero yo le quiero.

-Será mejor que entres, no te preocupes ya se le pasará-dijo en mi oído.

-Vale, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós-Miró hacia mi cuarto.

-Si...-mi padre empezó a dar toques con la punta del zapato. Yo sabia a que se refería él.

-¡Entra!-mi padre estaba mosqueado de verdad.

-¡Ay,ay, ay!... que bronca te vas a llevar-dijo Claire riéndose.

-Vete a la mierda, Claire.

-Eh, no te enfades conmigo sino con tu novio¿Que habrais estado haciendo?-dijo a carcajadas.

-Estúpida. No hemos hecho nada-dije yendo hacia la escaleras.

-Isabella Swan me has decepcionado,-interrumpió Charlie antes de que subiera a mi cuarto-tenemos una charla pendiente.

-¿Si,seguro? Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Niña, te vas a ir con tu madre- me amenazó- como sigas así .

-Pues me voy con Edward. No te preocupes ya hago mis maletas y lo llamo, te aseguro que viene enseguida.

-Papá, deja lo.._._-interrumpió Claire muy bajo.

-Esta bien, pero no quiero volverte a ver con él.

-Hasta mañana...Charlie- dije sarcasticamente.

-Adiós, Bella.

Me fui a mi cuarto, donde ya no estaba la cama de mi hermana, así que era solo mío. Allí estaba Edward tumbado en mi cama. Estaba esperándome, seguramente habría escuchado toda la conversación con los gritos que pegaba no me extraña.

-Bella, ven. Tenemos que hablar.

-No ,otra vez no.

-Si, otra vez si-repitió modificando las palabras.

-¿Por que?

-No debes hablarle de esa manera a tu familia solo por mi, Bella.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, se que me quieres. No digas nada-me aferro contra su cuerpo frío. No quería moverme, pero por alguna razón cuando desperté no estaba. Me había quedado dormida y él se había marchado. Eran la 1 de la madrugada, no podía dormir así que me quede mirando a través de la ventana, pero no había sino oscuridad. Estaba decidida, me iba a buscarlo; aunque no sabía a donde ir.

-¿A donde vas, Bella?-oí una voz aterciopelada, era Edward. No se había ido, estaba en mi escritorio leyendo mi libro favorito-no entiendo porque te gusta este libro.

-A buscarte-me dirigí hacia él y me senté en su regazo-pues ese libro me gusta por la historia.

-Bella, te quiero.

-Yo también,Edward-me acerque más a él. Pero él me huyó

-No,Bella , es muy pronto.

-Edward,voy a empezar a pensar que no te gusto.

-Eso nunca lo digas.

-Pero si es la verdad. Tu hermano y Claire se besan, se tocan,... pero tu y yo no nos hemos besado.

-Bella, no empieces con eso. Ya sabes mi respuesta.

-Por favor, Edward...

-No, Bella, no me lo hagas mas difícil de lo que es.

-¿Entonces, yo como me tomo eso, algo bueno o malo?

-Bella, es mejor así. No te pongas melodramática.

-Edward, que quieres que te diga que me quedo satisfecha, pues no es la verdad...Sabes creo que deberías irte-Me escurrí de sus brazos y me dirigí a la ventana para indicarle que se fuera.

-Bella, adiós-no me rozo,ni se me acerco... nada, sólo salió por la ventana y se marchó.

-Edward...-no continué ya se había ido.

En ese momento, yo seguía con mi ropa normal y entró mi hermana que ya se había cambiado. Al verme me dijo:

-Pero todavía así, anda tira para el baño. Que tenemos que hablar aunque creo que nunca pensé también en tener que vestir a mi hermana-dijo riéndose.

-Dejame ya. No te me acerques.

-Bella , mira conmigo no te pongas así porque Edward te haya dejado.

-¿Tu como sabes eso?-dije levantándome de la cama.

-Soy adivina.

-Nos espiaste ,te mato niñata. A ti que te pasa conmigo,¿ te hecho algo?

-Bueno, si y no ...- dijo juntando la punta de los dedos índices.

-Pero tía, yo no te espió cuando estas "haciendo algo" con Jacob-dije haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-No he hecho nada con Jacob- me empecé a reír cando lo dijo-¿Si no me crees preguntáselo a él, yo no quería y él me entendió.

-Vale, viene bien saber que tu novio es un fácil.

-Ala venga vete a por él y yo a por Edward.

-No, por favor no vayas a por Edward- se lo suplique.

-¿A que no te quiere tocar?¿ verdad?

-Ya lo sabes, para que preguntas- toda nuestra conversación había sido sentadas en una silla cada una.

-Solo confirmo.

-¿Algo más? quiero irme a la cama.

-Bella, me puedes contar lo que quieras.

-No quiero hablar, quiero dormir.

-Adios- y se levanto para abrir la puerta.

-Chao.

Esa noche dormí tranquila, sabia que Edward no iba hacer nada malo así que pude dormir .Pero en mitad de la noche me desperté por culpa de la pesadilla mas horrible de mi vida , Edward me dejaba por mi hermana, empecé a notar un frío intenso en la frente. Eran sus labios estaban tocando mi frente por primera vez.

-Edward, qué haces.

-Nada, dijo quitando su piel de mi frente.¿Te molesta?

-No tranquilo.

-Bueno,¿ que soñaste?

-¿Por que preguntas?

-Porque estas encharcada de sudor.

-La verdad soñé contigo y con Claire. Erais novios.

-Bella, mirame,siempre estaré contigo.

-No siempre, un día moriré y no me volverás a ver.

-No digas eso.

-Lo digo.

-Me vas a querer cuando tenga 80 años y parezca tu madre en ves de tu novia. Edward creo que no.

-Bella, siempre, recuerdalo siempre.

-No, quiero estar al lado tuyo eternamente.

-Eso no va ser posible.

-Se lo pediré a Jacob como no lo hagas tu.

-No lo va hacer.

-Eso te crees tu. Como me quite la ropa delante de Jacob vas a ver.

-Si, si, claro muy bonito. Bella, eso no lo hagas no sabes como puede reaccionar él, además me pondría muy celoso.

-Lo sabia, Edward Cullen eres un cobarde. Celoso si y ni siquiera me puedes besar.

-Bella, no empieces que me provocas. Y tu familia esta al lado.

-Intentalo, no me importa lo que me pase me importa que me beses ahora. Si no quieres voy a Jacob veras que tunda te pega al no besar a una señorita tan guapa.

-Bella, no voy a besarte, te puedo matar.

-Pues así de paso me conviertes en vampiro

-No es tan fácil.

-Por favor...- le hice pucheros.

-Vale- Aquel beso que me dio quedo grabado en mi memoria para siempre, nunca me habían besado y ahora sabia que podía conseguir lo que quisiera de Edward y entonces... apareció mi hermana con una cámara de fotos y nos fotografió cuando nos estábamos besando.

-! Justo a tiempo¡

-Claire, devuelve la foto- dijo Edward con voz profunda.

-Eso.

-No, adiós.

-Me parece que esto es mio- dijo Edward cogiendo la foto e interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta.

-Jo...

-Adios, fu fu...-dije echándola.

-Vale- replico. Y se fue.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La decisión.

Desde aquel momento todo cambio en mi vida. Si tuviera que expresar lo que sentía en aquellos minutos que pase con Edward, no tendría palabras. Me beso como le pedí, pero ni siquiera me abrazo después de que entró Claire en mi cuarto con la maldita cámara, que saco aquella maldita foto.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte a Edward que se había levantado e iba a sentarse en la silla.

-Nada, pero me voy.

-Edward, no te vayas...

-Bella, no puedo estar contigo, puedo matarte. Debo apartarme de ti- dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana...

-¿Por qué...?

-Bella, te quiero más que a mi existencia y tengo que hacer lo posible por mantenerte viva.

-No parece justo, je je- dijo una voz desde la ventana.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, donde pude pensar en lo que tenia que decir.

-Jacob, viniste- saltó Claire desde la puerta.

-Oigan no tenéis otro sitio para veros estamos en medio de una conversación-dije con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, ya nos íbamos a tu cuarto, ¿Verdad, Claire?-dijo Jacob.

-No, me parece que ya nos vamos, Jacob- dijo Edward cogiendo a Jacob por el cogote y tirándolo por la ventana.

-No vale, ustedes si y nosotros no, eso es injusto- No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era, Charlie se iba a despertar pronto y no quería que nos viera a todos allí.

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos para después, no creo que quieran verse las caras con Charlie.

-Vale-Después de 5 minutos ya no había nadie en mi cuarto.

Durante un rato estuve pensando mucho, aunque me desperté antes que Charlie. Baje a la cocina e hice el desayuno para todos. Volví a mi habitación para vestirme y salir rápido de la casa. Sabia que Edward estaría fuera esperando en el Volvo para ir al instituto.

-¿A donde se supone que vas?- dijo interrumpiendo Charlie mi bajada por la escalera.

-Al colegio, a donde si no.

-Si ya, pero con quién.

-Con Edward, pasa algo, ¿no? Verdad.

-No quiero que vayas con Cullen.

-Porque yo no y Claire si puede ir con Jacob.

-¿Como...?¿Y quien es ese?

-Otro Cullen.

-Pero que les pasa a los Cullens con mi familia, es que tienen que salir con todas mis hijas, no lo voy a permitir.

-Adios, papá.

-Bella, ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes,creo que deberías conocer a Edward, él nunca me hará nada.

No dijo nada mas y me dejó salir de casa, Edward estaba apoyado en la puerta del copiloto y para mi sorpresa, Jacob estaba sentado en la parte trasera del coche.

-Bella, anda llama a tu hermana, por favor guapa- dijo Jacob con la ventana bajada.

-Ya viene, no te pongas de chulito- dijo Edward malhumorado.

-Tranquilos, ya la llamo.

-Bella, no le hagas el gusto- dijo Edward, que se encontraba al lado mio había ido demasiado rápido y me asuste, no estaba acostumbrada todavía.

-Jacob pensaba que ibas a venir solo- dijo Claire que ya estaba al lado de la ventanilla del coche.

-Mira que rápidos son, ya se metieron en el coche y están haciendo manitas.

-Vamos a llegar tarde como sigamos aquí.

-Ponte el cinturón, Bella.

-Lo mismo te digo, Claire-dijo Jacob a Claire.

-Oye,Jacob me gusta el peligro.

-Si,ya lo se.

-¿Entonces...?

-Pontelo y ya esta.

-Como quieras.

-Edward, arranca-dijo Jacob.

-Vale-Me dio su mano fría y yo le di la mía.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegamos al instituto. Mike estaba esperando a Claire por fuera de la cafetería quería pedirle ir juntos al baile de primavera. El pobre se decepciona al ver como Jacob le puso un brazo por encima de los hombros y se besaron antes de entrar en las narices de él. Edward no era como su hermano, no tan atrevido en ese sentido el era precavido solo me tocaba si era necesario o urgente, no por placer como hacia Jacob con mi hermana. Después de un rato viendo como se ponía Jacob a dar vueltas a Claire para admirar su belleza,me ponían enferma, vi a Jessica y Angela. Tenia que decirle que hicieran algo. Así que me acerque allí.

-Hola, Jessica deberías pedirle a Mike que fuera contigo al baile de otoño- dije mostrando alegría por mismo te digo Angela pídeselo a Ben te dirá que si, seguro.

-¿En serio?¿Tu crees?- dijo Angela.

-Pues se lo voy a pedir a Mike.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, chaito-Dije despidiéndome de las dos.

-Eh, no tan rápido tienes que decirnos que te traes con Edward Cullen y a tu hermana con Jacob.

-Nada, ya te enteras- dije medio gritando desde donde estaba.

-No te vas a librar, Bella.

"Eso ya veremos"pensé. Edward estaba allí viendo como me despedía para ir junto a él. Supongo que no me di cuenta que corría hasta que Mike se puso en medio y tuve frenar.

-Bella, querrías ir al baile conmigo-dijo cuando pare cerca, muy cerca casi podíamos tocarnos con la punta de la nariz. Edward se mantuvo cerca pero no mucho.

-No puedo ya se lo he pedido a alguien, lo siento, pero pídeselo a Jess.

-Ya veo a quien se lo haz pedido, Bella ten cuidado-dijo yéndose hasta donde estaban Jess y Angela.

Edward vino raudo y veloz a donde me encontraba. No había pasado nada pero el se sentía como mi protector, no me importaba pero cansaba un poco. No dije nada,me tocaba ir a clase de biología y fui con Edward, claro y él tampoco dijo nada en nuestro camino lo único que hicimos fue darnos las manos y abrazarnos por la cintura y entramos en clase.

**Pvo de Claire**

Jacob y yo llevábamos días preparando nuestro "encuentro", donde nos entregaríamos al otro. Lo habíamos planeado para el fin de semana y estábamos a viernes así que faltaba poco pero iba ser difícil escaparse de mi padre a no ser que Bella...

-Jacob, vamos-dije.

-Venga, que esperamos-Nos fuimos a clase, aunque como estábamos en las misma era fácil hacer manitas todo el rato. Jacob era un pillo y creo que le gustaba serlo.

Entramos por la puerta siempre yo primero y él después para poder agarrarme. Mi hermana y su novio "oficial" nunca hacían nada cuando estaban en público, pero luego mira como se pegaban el lote en la habitación cuando los pille besándose y él encima de ella.

Después de la clase, que por cierto no es que entendiera mucho por culpa del guapo de Jacob, nos fuimos a su casa con Edward y Bella, quienes parecían enfadados.

-A ver, que os pasa coño-dije volviéndome al asiento trasero donde ellos dos estaban cada uno mirando para un lado.

-Preguntale a él.

-Edward,...

-Dejame en paz, Claire.

-Eso, dejalo en paz- saltó Bella y le dio un abrazo que pareció que nunca hubiera recibió.

-Bella, ya vas a ver a mi familia y no me gusta, así que dejame en paz.

-Por favor, ...- hizo pucheros que hicieron mella en Edward y al final estaban abrazados los dos, y todo gracias a mi.

Llegamos rápido gracias que Jacob fue a toda velocidad y por eso Bella se puso a gritar todo el camino. Me tenia la cabeza loca si no fuera por que Edward le plantó un beso que la dejo sin respiración no se hubiera callado.

-Gracias, Edward por callarla de una vez, la próxima vez que se ponga en casa a gritar, te llamo y le das otro de esos besos- dije riendo.

-De nada.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Jacob y me beso apasionadamente. Bella y Edward carraspearon al unisono

-Creo que mi hermana ya tiene suficiente- casi grito Bella. Lo dijo como si estuviéramos haciendo algo, bueno la verdad es que ya tenia la camiseta de asillas media quitada de los hombros.

-Vale.

-Salgamos, Bella.

Salimos y estaban esperando dos personas. Que por como los llamaron eran Alice y Jasper. La rara y el raro.

-Hola, soy Alice y tu eres Bella. Vamos hacer grandes amigas- Que se cree la reina del mambo y a mi que no me dice nada y encima no me abraza como a Bella. Maldita sea Bella.

-Hola- dijo ella tímidamente. Que niña mas pesada.

-Hola, Alice soy Claire y tu debes ser Jasper -dije mirándolos a los dos desde los brazos de Jacob.

-Hola,-Bien a mi también me abrazó, estaba fría y su pelo erizado-vamos a dentro y os enseñamos la casa.

-Vamos- entramos en la casa, era enorme y luminosa, ya que tenia cristales grandes, de las paredes colgaban cuadros muy antiguos, algunos de ellos los había visto en el libro de arte de este año y otros no. Jacob me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, pero me quede en bobada mirando toda la casa; Alice nos dijo que fuéramos a la cocina,

Edward nos dirigió a la cocina agarrando a Bella de la cintura.

-Hola, Bella y Claire- dijo un chico alto y fuerte saludando con un cuchillo, seguro Emmett y al lado estaba Rosalie con un bol.

-Hola, Emmett-dijo Bella.

-Hola, soy Carlisle y ella es Esme-dijo un hombre rubio, bastante guapo, y la mujer al lado de él formaban una buena pareja.

-Hola,¿ tenéis hambre?- dijo Esme.

-Pues yo si la verdad- dije acercándome a ver que cocinaban- qué estáis preparando.

-Ensalada cesar, ¿te gusta?

-Me encanta es mi plato preferido.

-Bien, y tu Bella tienes hambre.

-Yo la verdad no mucha- dijo mirando a Edward

-No pasa nada. Claire tienes mucha hambre porque creo que te vas a tener que comer todo- dijo Emmett acercándose a mi para pegarme un puñetazo flojo en el hombro.

-Bueno, voy a enseñarle a Bella la parte de arriba de la casa-dijo Edward.

-Vale-respondimos todos a la vez casi gritando. Contra seguramente lo iban hacer aunque con lo cortado que es Edward no lo harían, pero para eso puse cámaras en la chaqueta de Bella.

-Vamos-Salieron de la habitación y subieron las escaleras.

Pvo de Bella.

Subimos aquellas escaleras blancas, y vi un cuadro lleno de orlas de hace mucho. No le iba preguntar nada a Edward ya era bastante duro tener que llevarme a una casa llena de vampiros. Que beben sangre y ademas había uno reciente que se había unido a la familia y entonces temía mucho mas por mi. Me enseño todas las habitaciones menos la suya y a la que íbamos a entrar ahora. Cuando estuvimos dentro le pregunte:

-Oye y la cama.

-Bella, no dormimos recuerda.

-Ah si, es verdad.-me senté en el sillón que estaba allí y me puse a mirar toda la habitación. Tenia muchos libros y discos de música clásica-Entonces sabes tanto porque estudias de noche.

-Si y no. En realidad se tanto porque llevo 97 años haciendo los mismos cursos.

-Ah vale, siéntate aquí.

-Bella, ya lo sabes.

-Edward tu te controlas mejor que nadie, ven- dije utilizando la mirada que nunca falla.

-Me rindo, iré al infierno de todas formas- dijo viendo hacia donde estaba yo.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también- dijo turbándome en el sillón. Me acerque y le bese, pero justo en ese momento...alguien saco una foto porque salio el flash y molestó a Edward

-Qué fue eso- dije levantándome de donde estaba, empujando a Edward.

-No se. Espera si lo se, Claire lo volvió hacer pero esta vez te puso la cámara en la chaqueta. Muy profesional por su parte, que le pasa a esa niña-dijo quitándome la cámara del bolsillo. Como no me había dado cuenta y encima puso a Edward en un momento comprometedor, ya que la puso en el bolsillo al lado del pecho.

-No te muevas, ¿vale?

-Si, no tengas miedo de tocarme no me vas hacer daño te conozco y confió en ti.

-Si tu lo dices- fue rápido para que la cámara no grabara mas y ademas seguro estaba conectada al ordenador así que lo primero que tendría que hacer al llegar seria borrar todo.

-Me la voy a cargar cuando lleguemos a casa. No te preocupes, por cierto creo que están planeando hacerlo el fin de semana.

-Eso es imposible, porque vamos a ir a cazar.

-Pues mi hermana tiene alquilado un apartamento. Y dudo que se vaya a ir sola.

-Ya veo por donde vas, por eso Jacob no estuvo ayer en casa por la tarde fue a cazar para salir con tu hermana. Son unos cabras locas que se les va hace, gracias por decírmelo voy a hablar después con Carlisle.

-Edward, dejalos sabes igual que yo que Jacob controla y que si ve que tiene ganas de morderla va a parar. Ademas así nosotros también podremos, ya sabes- puse la voz mas melosa que pude y también lo acerque mas a mi como estábamos antes de que la dichosa cámara apareciera.

-Bella, ya sabes lo que pienso, pero que cuernos llevo esperándote mucho tiempo que mas da voy a ir al infierno haga lo que haga.

-Bien.-me puse a saltar de alegría y le di un buen porrazo a Edward sin querer. Aunque no le dolió me puse a ver si le había hecho algo. Edward me cogió de improvisto y nos pusimos a bailar. A mi se me daba mal Así que me subí encima los zapatos de él.

-Creo que si es necesaria una cama- le apareció una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ves lo que yo dije-dije y nos empezamos a reír-Oye ademas de ti, quien tiene poderes especiales.

-Alice ve el futuro pero puede cambiar según las decisiones y Jasper controla las emociones.

-Ah-me solté de él y me fui al sillón, me eche y le hice un gesto para que viniera también. Vino y se acostó a mi lado.

-Bella, no tienes miedo-dijo acercándose mas a mi cuerpo. Negué con la cabeza-y ahora- y se acerco mas que casi podíamos tocarnos con la nariz volví a negar- alguna vez me tienes miedo.

-No, nunca.

-Ya- nos quedamos así durante mucho rato.

Tocaron un par de veces pero no abrimos, así que por eso ya a la sexta vez abrieron y era Alice, si ella hubiera podido se habría puesto roja,ya que habíamos entrelazado las piernas y ademas Edward me tenia agarrada por la cintura, pero se nos quedo mirando. Y Edward le pregunto:

-Coge lo que necesites y vete- dijo sin mirarla.

-Vale, adiós- dijo tirando de mi para sacarme del lado de Edward.

-Oye.

-Tu dijiste que lo que necesite y la necesito a ella.

-No vale. Todo menos ella.

-Adios, Edward dentro de un ratito te la devuelvo.

-Vale, pero te estaré vigilando.

-No me leas la mente por favor.

-Vale tranquila.

-¿Por qué a mi?¿Y no a Claire?- dije quejándome.

-Ella también.

-Ah vale.

Salimos de la habitación y entramos en otra donde estaba Claire esperando en la cama sentada. También había un baño y un gran armario.

-Por fin.- dijo Claire levantándose de la cama.

-Os he reunido para que os llevéis unas cosas para por la noche. Se que Edward y Jacob siempre va a vuestros dormitorios y bueno para que lo hagáis os daré esto-Eran dos bolsitas que contenían ropa interior femenina demasiado atrevida. Me puse roja.

-Gracias, Alice- salto Claire y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias , supongo.

-Bella, animate ya te he visto con él y un bebe.-me dijo al oído.-También convertida en vampiro, pero no es seguro ya sabes ¿no?.

-Bueno, yo me voy con Edward.

-Vale, yo voy a ver a Jacob- Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al dormitorio de Edward que estaba al lado y entre dentro. Todo estaba igual solo que Edward no estaba allí.

-¿Edward...?¿Dónde estas?Ya llegue Alice solo quería darme algo.

Aunque pregunte nadie me contesto, eso me preocupo así que salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras hasta la cocina, pero tampoco estaba, fui al salón y tampoco estaba, ya no sabia que hacer así que abrí la puerta de la casa y salí de ella. No había nadie y ya estaba cansada, detuve mi búsqueda y me senté en el rellano de la casa y esperé.

-¿Que haces aquí tan sola?-dijo una voz a mi espalda.-Entra dentro, anda.

-¿Edward...?

-No pasa nada, mi niña.-dijo sentándose y acariciándome el pelo.-¿Donde te habías metido?

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo. Cuando fui a la habitación no estabas y luego te estuve buscando pero no te encontré-dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Vale, había ido a hablar con Esme para que llamara a tu padre y que pudierais quedaros el fin de semana. Ademas, Esme ha comprado una cama.

-Edward, eres maravilloso. Te quiero tanto.

-Yo también pero no vuelvas a darme ese susto.

-Vale, vamos dentro.

Volvimos a entrar y Esme me miro con cara de complicidad al igual que Alice. Ella me hizo señas para que fuera a su habitación y habláramos de algo, yo le dije que no con la cabeza. Me entendió perfectamente y hizo una seña diciendo después, asentí. Subimos al cuarto y nos volvimos a colocar como antes de que nos hubieran interrumpido.

-Por donde íbamos-dijo Edward- Ah ya me acuerdo- y me empezó a besar en los labios.-Avisame si me excedo, Bella.

-No te preocupes, debo hablar un momento con tu hermana y es mejor ahora que después, ¿vale?

-Vale, pero voy a estar escuchando.

-Me da igual, volveré en unos minutos- le di un beso mas y salí de la habitación.

-Vale.-dijo levantándose del sillón y buscando unas mantas.

Me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación de Alice y antes de tocar ya la tenia abierta y con un montón de ropa encima de la cama con dosel.

-Alice, que querías.

-Tu solo callate y dejame trabajar, ah y elige lo que te guste.

-Eres demasiado.

-Ya, pero como vas a pasar el fin de semana aquí y no tienes mas ropa te tienes que aguantar con lo que hay.

-Lo que tu digas pero hazlo rápido.

-Si, si saldrás por lo menos... a las 9 de la noche de aquí.

-¿Como?Yo me largo ahora mismo.

-No. Emmett, Jasper pónganse por fuera en la puerta- aparecieron de la nada.

-Alice... vale me rindo.

-Bien.

Estuve unas 2 horas encerrada probándome ropa. La mayoría eran vestidos cortos porque estábamos en primavera pero también había pantalones y camisetas, ademas de toda la ropa interior que encontró en el armario. Todo nuevo con las etiquetas puestas, se había gastado una pasta y por eso tuve que sonreír. Cuando por fin acabamos estaba agotada y fui al cuarto de Edward que menos mal que estaba al lado sino me hubiera caído al piso.

-¿Donde estabas?

-Con Alice-dije medio dormida. Casi me caigo y menos mal Edward me agarró y me echo en el sillón sino me hubiera dado un buen porrazo.

-Estas agotada Bella.

-Ya, pero quiero estar contigo.

-Le diré a Esme que haga algo de comer. No te levantes.

-No ya voy yo...-pero me deje dormir con el olor a Edward que me llegaba. No se cuanto pase así que al despertarme ya no tenia sueño y Edward no estaba a mi lado. Se encontraba en el suelo leyendo un libro que no podía ver cual era.

-¿Que lees?-le pase la mano por el pelo.

-Nada. En realidad estoy componiendo.

-Ah.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Si un poco.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No.

-Han traído la cama mientras tu estabas durmiendo. Alice no me dijo nada de que la había pedido.

-Ya me lo dijo.

-No te muevas.-me levanto en peso y me dejo en la cama para que pudiera dormir mejor.

-Gracias, pero no es lo mismo sin ti.

-Ya va, Bella.-me salio una sonrisa.

-Te adoro.

-Y yo- estaba tan cansada así que después de eso dormí.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:Sueños.

Pvo Bella:

Me desperté a las seis de la mañana del sábado, Edward aunque no dormía cerraba los ojos normalmente para que si entraba Claire no pensara raro. Pero lo que yo no entendía es como no lo había descubierto ya si Jacob siempre estaba en su habitación;a lo mejor hacían otras cosas en vez de dormir, bueno, el caso era como no lo había descubierto aun. Seguro porque no se fija ni siquiera Claire sabia que no comían comida humana y lo que ellos bebían era sangre. A mi no me daban miedo, Edward y los otros bebían sangre de animales, no de humanos.

-¿Qué tal dormilona?-dijo Edward acariciándome el pelo y la cara.

-Bien, y tu lector.

-Genial, sobre todo después de haberte oído hablar toda la noche sobre mi.

-Oye, pensé que no podías leerme el pensamiento.

-Y no puedo, Bella hablas en sueños y no te creas que eran sueños tranquilos si no de los calentitos por así decirlo.-me puse roja como un tomate colorado.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila, pero ten cuidado casi te caes un par de veces de la cama y me diste con las manos y los pies.

-Ups, pero si no te duele.

-Ya pero si te ves la cara.-y se empezó a reír.

-Ja muy gracioso Edward.

-Perdona- me dio un beso de buenos días.

-Perdonado..., oye Edward tengo hambre- me dio mucha vergüenza.

-Lo suponía así que he mandado a Emmett y Rosalie a por el desayuno a la cafetería.

-Que atento, te quiero.

-Y yo.- me volvió a besar. Hasta que carraspearon en la puerta de la habitación. Era Alice enfadada por no ponerme la ropa que me dio.

-Bella, entra en el baño.

-Vale, esperame y seguimos lo que empezamos.-No me di cuenta pero estaba casi encima de Edward.

-Venga, corre y vuelve.

-Vale- Salí pitando para el baño donde me esperaba Alice con la ropa por fuera. Cerré la puerta.

-A ver cual te gusta.

-Alice,no se es que me dan vergüenza.

-Da igual por lo menos que lo vea un rato y después te lo quitas.

-Como quieras. Me gusta el negro.

-Vamos a ver...-levanto la ropa para ver como me quedaría y para mi sorpresa quedaba bien.- Perfecto, voy a salir pontelo y me esperas.

-Ok.- Hice lo que me dijo, me cambie el pijama, que por cierto no sabia si me lo había puesto yo o otra persona y lo cambie por la ropa, era tan delicada y bonita, con una tela transparente negra de seda, tenia 2 encajes muy chulos, vamos una preciosidad.-Entra Alice.

-Genial, vamos a ver se le gusta a Edward.

-No, por favor, me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza, Alice.-era verdad estaba roja por todos lados.

-Tira, que cuando veas como se va a poner te vas a poner contenta.

-Jo,Alice.- fulminó la puerta y yo sabia que tenia salir. Abrí la puerta, Edward estaba echado en la cama leyendo el periódico y tarareando algo, me gire hacia Alice.-Alice, esta me la pagas.

-Si,- empezó a reír a carcajadas. Esto hizo que Edward bajara el periódico y me mirara.

-Bella, tu que quieres provocarme, porque lo estas consiguiendo. En serio estas guapísima pero yo prefiero como eres tu no como mi hermana quiere.-fulmino a Alice con la mirada y yo también.

-Gracias Edward pero me puedo cambiar ya, que tengo frío.-Vino rápido a mi lado y echo a Alice de la habitación.

-Haz lo que quieras pero estas muy sexy y me estas provocando, Bella.- Mi oportunidad por fin. Iba a matar a Alice por eso pero después de haber disfrutado.

-Ah si.-me puse melosa y le abrace. No me rechazo y me empezó a besar.

-Si, pero mejor esperamos.

-Como quieras ya no me lo voy a quitar.

-Eso ya veremos.- Me fui a la cama otra vez y Edward detrás de mi. Se echo en la cama y yo también.-Por donde íbamos... ah...ya me acuerdo.

-No tu dijiste que esperamos. Y vamos a esperar. Se siente.-me empece a reír y Edward se enfado.

-Con que esas tenemos.

-Es broma.

-Te fastidiaste.- le vi por la comisuras de la boca una sonrisa.

-Edward, mira...-me había levantado la tela que caía y se me veía el ombligo. Lo estaba engatusando.

-¿Que...?Bella por Dios tapate.

-Ahora si y antes no.

-No siempre no, de momento.

-Por favor, ...- me puse encima de él. Empece dándole besos por el cuello hasta la boca.

-Bella, no es el momento. No he cazado y eso es peligroso.

-Vale. Me voy a cambiar, llamare a Alice para que me traiga la ropa que preparamos ayer.

-Osea que me voy.

-Pos si me haces el favor te lo agradezco y así no salgo en paños menores. Ah y ve a cazar.

-Vale por dos.

-Adios.-Entro Alice por la puerta.

-Tu que espiando.

-Si.

-Cuando cambiará, señor.-Dijo Edward guiñándome el ojo. Salió por la puerta.

Pvo Claire:

Después de esa noche no he vuelto a ser la misma. Fue la noche más maravillosa de todas las de mi vida.

Amanecí tapada, pero sin ropa y Jacob igual. Él no estaba dormido ya no me acordaba de lo que había pasado, pero claro después de ver como sonreía lo supe. Pero no sabia como habíamos llegado hasta ese extremo. Me daba igual estábamos juntos y eso era lo importante.

-¿Que tal bella durmiente?-dijo con voz graciosa.

-Bien, y tu principito.

-Después de lo de anoche genial.

-Oye, sabes no me acuerdo de nada.-Me abrace a él y lo mire.

-Pues yo si me acuerdo.-Le salió una sonrisa

-Que gracioso. Tú no me habrás drogado,¿verdad?

-La graciosa eres tú.- empezó a reírse.

-Da igual. Te amo.

-Y yo.-empezamos a besarnos y no creas que tranquilamente, mas bien apasionadamente.

-Vale.

-Ejem, ejem.- alguien estaba en la puerta.-Jacob, vamos.

-Joder, Edward que coño quieres... mierda.-dijo Jacob mirando hacia la puerta.

-Vamos Jacob, Claire vístete.

-Adios, Jake.

-Adios, Clai.-Nos dimos un corto beso y rápido se fue.-No llegare tarde.

-Vale.-Cuando ya no había nadie, me vestí con la ropa de Alice, me encantaba y salí a desayunar a la cocina. Fui primero al cuarto donde estaba Bella y ella estaba sentada en el sillón mirando por los ventanales. No se que miraba pero Alice estaba junto a ella. Vestía un precioso vestido corto plateado con azul.

-¿Que miráis?- dije entrando a la habitación.

-A Edward.- contesto Alice por Bella. Se había peleado con él y no se había despedido de él.

-Ah, oye no tienes hambre.

-Si, Alice vamos.

-Vamos, las tres.- nos fuimos a la cocina donde nos esperaba Esme y Rosalie.

-¿Tenéis hambre?-pregunto Esme con su dulce.

-Si, yo me comería un caballo.

-Que graciosa.- dijo Rosalie con tono sarcástico.

-Eres una exagerada.-dijo Alice.

-Bueno, que se le va hacer.- Nos reímos todos menos Rosalie, en eso entro Jasper que fue directo a Alice la abrazo y le dio un besito. Me pareció que anoche se lo pasaron muy bien.

-¿Adonde iban Edward y Jacob?-dije interrumpiendo.

-A comprar.

-Ah.- Desayunamos solo Bella y yo, los demás ya lo habían hecho y se iban a ir a buscar unas cosas. No hablamos en durante lo que comimos, y después yo lo intente pero Bella estaba un poco disgustada y no seguí. Llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin hablar, desde nuestra casa solo nos decíamos lo necesario, no cotilleábamos ni nada por el estilo.

-A ver,¿Que quieres, plasta?- me había cogido y me había llevado al cuarto de Edward.

-Yo,... saber que te pasa.

-A mi nada. Pero...

-Pero que...

-Nada tonterías.

-Me lo puedes decir sabes que siempre soy yo la que digo tonterías.

-Bueno no si te acuerdas de los Blacks.

-Como no me iba acordar si uno de los hijos de Billy Black casi se me tira encima.

-Ya, pues Paul me contó mientras tu y Jack estabais corriendo unas leyendas para darme miedo, pero lo que hicieron fueron meterme cosas en la cabeza sobre vampiros y licantropos, me dirás que estoy loca pero yo lo creo.

-No estas loca, Jacob me lo dijo hace tiempo.

-Y porque no me lo habías dicho, yo lo descubrí hace tiempo y se lo dije a Edward pensé que tu no y no dije nada pero es que ya lo has hecho con el y no te ha pasado nada y quería contárselo a Edward para que nosotros lo pudiéramos hacer también, tenias que saberlo.

-Ya lo se, y a que no se han ido a comprar sino a cazar.

-Si, pero no te lo dijeron porque pensaban que no lo sabias y en el cuarto Jacob no te lo dijo porque estaba Edward y Jacob piensa que no debes saberlo y que yo no lo se.

-Bueno.-La abrace, nos habíamos sentado en el sillón de la habitación de Edward.

-Ya, para plasta.

-Vale, oye y que hacemos ahora que no hay nadie.

-Esperar y tu podrías prepararte para tu novio. Mira como vas. Ponte con clase.-me dijo y enseguida fue a buscar un vestido corto pero de verano, era naranja. Mi color preferido. En lo que me vestí en el cuarto de Jacob, llegaron todos menos Carlisle que estaba en el hospital. Jacob subió a la habitación y yo estaba preparadome.

-¿Donde estas, preciosa?

-¿En baño, por?

-Por nada, te espero aquí si quieres.

-Entra, estoy en la ducha.

-Vale.-Entro en el baño y abrió la puerta de la bañera para meterse dentro.

-Oye, caso te he dicho que entres a la bañera.

-Si.

-No yo te dije que entraras al cuarto de baño no a la bañera.- dije sin girarme.

-Ya da igual, ¿no?¿Repetimos lo de anoche?

-No.-Se quedo mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Clai, venga por favor...- dijo girándome y poniendo pucheros. Me empezó a besar por el cuello y llego a los labios. Como me iba a resistir a aquella propuesta tan tentadora. Al final de todo aquel juego preliminar lo hicimos en la ducha y después nos trasladamos a la cama. Eran las 2 de la tarde y me estaba entrando el hambre.

-Jacob porque no paramos un rato, tengo hambre.

-Vale, avisare a Esme de que prepare algo de comer y lo traemos aquí.

-Ok.

-Bien.-Salio de la cama y se vistió rápido. Se fue de la habitación y fue a la cocina. Después vino rápido al cuarto ya con la comida. Creo que tardo unos 5 minutos aproximadamente. Que rapidez.

-Que rápido.

-Si, verdad. Bueno tu come lo que quieras. Tengo que ir a hablar con Emmett y con Jasper.

-Nunca te lo pregunto, pero de que.

-Bueno, de una apuesta.

-¿Que apuesta?

-Nada, una apuestilla de nada.

-¿Que apuestilla de nada?

-Sobre que si nos íbamos a costar otra vez.

-Jacob Cullen, yo te mato.- le grite y me levante de la cama con las sabanas.

-Claire Swan, se te esta cayendo la sabana.

-Y que problema hay si ya me has visto desnuda 3 veces.-me lo dijo para despistarme y así poderse ir. Vamos estaba hablando sola. Me vestí rápido con la ropa que tenia allí y salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala, donde estaban. Agarre a Jacob con las manos en la masa recogiendo el dinero. Fui mas rápida que el y se lo quite de las manos, luego subí corriendo las escaleras y entré en el cuarto. Cuando el vino estaba cerrado con llave y por dentro así que no podía entrar.

-¿Que quieres que haga?

-Yo, que no apuestes con las cosas que hacemos.

-Pero si fueron ellos.

-Si claro y seguro tu apostaste que lo haríamos mas de una vez y por eso en el baño paso lo que paso.-Le grite.

-No fue así.

-¡Ah y como fue!- dije gritando.

-Lo siento.

-Por favor no vuelvas a apostar, Jake.- le dije abriendo la puerta.

-No lo haré por ti.-Me agarro por la cintura y yo le bese apasionadamente. Cerro la puerta con el pie y yo le seguí besando, nos volvimos a la cama y lo volvimos hacer. Lo hicimos durante toda la tarde unas cuantas veces.

-Estoy cansada.

-Vale, creo que el fin de semana nos ha salido redondo, Claire te quiero.

-Y yo.-Eran las 6 de la tarde y Jacob era tan bueno conmigo, lo volveríamos hacer pero estaba exhausta.

Pvo de Bella.

-Oye, ¿cual es tu animal favorito?

-El mio el puma y el de Emmett el oso pardo.

-¿Y el de Jacob, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme?

-El de Jacob es el zorro, el de Alice es el gatito, el de Rosalie son las monas, el de Jasper es el lagarto, el de Carlisle es el elefante y el de Esme es el perro.

-Ah, pues debe ser por el carácter porque a todos les pega.

-Ya me fije.

-Edward, mi hermana ya sabe que todos son vampiro y lo han hecho varias veces.¿Por que nosotros no podemos?Ya la viste y no le había hecho nada.

-Porque no me fío de mi mismo. Ademas esa sabandija y yo tenemos que hablar con Carlisle.

-Pero yo si. Edward, por favor dejalos son mayorcitos.

-Bella, por favor no me pidas eso.

-Entonces que te pido.

-Lo que quieras menos eso.

-Es lo único que quiero. Ademas de que me conviertas en vampiro y ninguna de las dos cosas las vas hacer.

-Ya, Bella pero yo no estoy dispuesto a eso. Si tu no te casas conmigo yo lo haré.

-Edward, no crees que es pronto para eso.

-Ves es lo mismo, tu no quieres casarte y yo no quiero hacerte daño.

-No, no es lo mismo. Porque yo si estaría dispuesta a casarme contigo.

-Por amor o porque te conviene.- se hizo el gracioso.

-Eres tonto.

-Ya se que lo harías por estar siempre juntos.

-Si.

-Bella, te quiero demasiado como para hacerte daño, ya me cuesta estar aquí contigo o besarte, es muy duro resistirme a no hacerte daño.

-Edward, no te resistas por favor.

-No y se acabo la conversación.-Le bese y el empezó a acariciarme el pelo.

-Por favor...- no dije mas me acurruque en su pecho y me calle. Estaba tan calentita en esa posición que era difícil resistirse a moverme. Aunque su piel era fría a mi me gustaba.


End file.
